


Special Someone

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snark, harry has a cute dog and draco talks with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: As every dog owner knows, four-legged companions are the best conversation partner. That is no different for Draco Malfoy. What he doesn't realise though, is that its not just the dog hearing him talk





	Special Someone

“What are you doing?” Harry had to stifle a laugh as he watched his dog headbutt his boyfriend. It was an interesting contrast, the elegant gorgeous pureblood heir, versus the fluffy brown mongrel Harry had found on the side of the road two years back.

Molly, as Harry had named his dog, was clearly busy trying to win Draco’s affections, and it seemed like she was having success. She lay on her back between Draco’s pyjama-clad legs, shamelessly begging for belly rubs, which the Slytherin carefully started to provide her with.

“You look an absolute mess, you know? A cute one, but still a mess.” Draco chuckled as Molly upped the speed of her tail-wagging. “But then they do say dogs take after their owner, so I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else.”

Again, Harry had to stifle a sound, though it was an offended huff this time. He was glad for his stealth and tracking training now, otherwise he’d never been able to spy on Draco without him noticing.

Not that it was really ‘spying’. They were in Harry’s own house after all, after a rather successful seventh date. It wouldn’t be the first time Draco stayed the night, but it would be the first time they got to see each other’s going-to-bed ritual. After Harry’s latest run-in with some criminals, he’d landed himself in St. Mungo’s with a ban on sex for three whole weeks.

Harry decided his restriction wasn’t so bad, as he watched Draco cuddle with Molly. Seeing something so domestic was like a promise for the future, of how things would be if they stayed together. It wasn’t a sight he’d ever expected to see.

“You don’t behave like Harry though.” Draco chuckled when Molly head-butted him again after he briefly stopped petting her. “He would never ask for the things he needs. He always hides everything away, convinced that even if he doesn’t want to do things on his own, he still has to.”

“And I try to read him, you know? Try to help without him having to ask for it. Spot when he panics, when he needs a hug or space or something to distract him from his troubled mind.” Draco took a deep breath, and scratched Molly behind her ears. “But I feel like I’m falling short every time. He’s gotten so good at hiding what he feels or needs. And I… I just don’t see when he needs me. If he needs me at all.”

Draco sniffed, and Molly got on her paws and shoved her tongue in his face. The dog couldn’t bear sad people.

“Blegh, Molly!” Draco pulled a face. “You’re not _that_ similar to your owner you know.”

The blonde tried to push the dog away with very little success. “And even he is not allowed to bloody lick my face. You moron.”

Molly reluctantly backed down and promptly lay down again for more belly rubs. To Harry’s relief that made Draco chuckle again. “Oh fine I’ll keep petting you. But don’t blame me when you’ve ran out of furr, young lady.”

Harry’s heart clenched with a mix of emotions as he watched Molly get another attention shot like a bloody heroine addict. On one hand he felt guilty for being so closed off that Draco felt like he couldn’t read or help him. On the other hand, the issue had clearly been on Draco’s mind a lot, which meant he’d thought about it a lot, which probably meant that he really cared for Harry.

He felt selfish for feeling that way, but he really loved the idea of someone, a special someone, looking out for him like that. Of course he had great friends, and the Weasley’s as surrogate family, but it just wasn’t the same. None of them had ever tried to read what he felt, they’d just waited for him to say something or for something obvious to come up.

“But he’s worth the trouble, you know? More than worth it.” Every word Draco spoke made Molly’s tail waggle harder, and Harry blush more. “Harry is worth everything to me, but don’t tell him I said that.”

Molly _woofed_ as if she really did promise. Draco leaned back against the couch and let out a deep sigh. “Oh Molly, what the fuck am I doing? You’re a dog, you couldn’t tell him even if you wanted to. And I can’t tell him either, because I am a chicken. Those don’t tend to talk much either.”

To hell with ‘spying’, Harry thought as he fully stepped out of the bathroom in his pyjamas. He couldn’t possibly listen to Draco a second longer without making any noise. Not when he was talking like that, to his dog, in his living room, looking like the picture of domestic bliss. “I think she likes you, Draco.”

“She looks ridiculous.” Draco’s face had gone slightly red, and he refused to meet his eye. Instead he looked fondly at Molly. She wriggled on her back, encouraging the Slytherin to keep on petting.

“Just like you.” Harry said teasingly, as he sat down next to his boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. It was a lie, because Draco with a messy sleeping bun, fluffy green pyjamas and no eyeliner was still very much a sight to behold.

Harry wasn’t going to tell him that though. His sap might scare Draco off.

“Ha bloody ha, Potter.” Draco kissed him back. “I look perfect every moment of every day and you know it.”

Harry just snorted at that, and joined Draco with petting Molly. The dog really was clearly having the time of her life, with her tail wagging so hard it almost fell off. And Harry only had to glance once at the man besides him, to know that Molly wasn’t the only one who felt like that.

All three of them did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a joyous read! Leave a comment to make a writer's day<3


End file.
